My Beloved Child
by becca85
Summary: A series of letters written by Queen Leah to her daughter, Aurora. UPDATE: This letter series also includes three bonus chapters. You'll have to read to find out what they are.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The idea for this story was inspired by someone asking the question "Who are the parents behind our beloved Disney characters?" I answered that question in my own way for Aurora and, who knows, maybe I'll progress to other Disney characters. ****I've taken a few liberties with small details in the story, but I've tried my hardest to stay faithful to the original story as told by the Disney film.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the characters or ideas glorified by the Walt Disney Company. I merely borrowed them for the entertainment and amusement of my audience.**

**SUMMARY: ****A series of letters written by Queen Leah to her daughter, Aurora.**

**GENRE: Drama**

**RATING: G**

**DATE: September 26, 2010**

**::~*~::**

My Beloved Child,

I don't believe that words can ever describe the joy I felt when I learned I was with child-with you. Your father and I waited for many years for such a blessed event and soon we long feared that it would never come. We had prayed fervently and, at long last, our prayers were answered. I remember the day well...

I had been feeling very ill for a few weeks. Stefan worried constantly for my health, but the illness came and went at random intervals, and every time he sought to call for a doctor, the illness would leave me for a while. It was quite strange, but, as I had never been with child before, I had no idea of what I was experiencing. It was only at the insistence of one of my ladies-in-waiting (a dear, dear friend to me) that a doctor was finally called. My friend confided to me later that she knew exactly what I was experiencing, but did not wish to get my hopes up if she was wrong. After all, we had been desirous of this for so long, she did not want to raise our spirits unnecessarily.

The doctor came and examined me in my bedchamber, with your father pacing anxiously outside the door. You should have seen him! After examining me and asking me a few questions, he said the words that Stefan and I had longed to hear - I was finally with child! In several months, the laughs and cries of a tiny baby would echo through the stone corridors of our castle. We were overjoyed with that announcement. We wasted no time in proclaiming the joyful news to the kingdom.

The three good fairies came at once to congratulate us on the happy occasion. They are such kind women and I will be delighted when you make their acquaintance when you are older. They offered many gifts to us for the news, but we deflected them all. We were simply happy to have you on the way.

That day was one of the happiest of my life. The only other day that would even compare was the day I married your father. Now, several months have passed and you are soon to be welcomed into the world. I sit here writing this letter to you as I wait for the time when you insist on coming out. I can hear your father in the garden below. His dearest friend in the world, King Hubert, has come to keep him company during the long process ahead. He has even brought his wife and young son with him. Queen Audrina has been such a blessing to have here. She has done so much to make this as easy a time as possible. As I sit here writing, she is sitting in a nearby chair with some sewing to keep her occupied.

Dear child, I hope you arrive soon as the candle is waxing low and I do not have another on hand to replace it. Though, if I were to ask, I know many people would jump to accommodate me. It is just that the night is growing long and when the candle finally goes out, I shall simply retire to seek what rest I can.

The last member of the party, the young prince Phillip, is being cared for by one of your future nurses while his parents are presently occupied. He is only five but such a dear young boy. I should take this moment to inform you that if you are a daughter, your father and King Hubert have already planned the betrothal of Phillip to you. Arranged marriages are not all bad. Your father and I love each other very much. Of course, our parents sought to bring us together many times while we were growing up, so we did not marry as complete strangers. Perhaps, we shall do the same for you two.

Your father and I have talked many times, often long into the night, simply about names for you. We could not agree on a name if you are to be a boy. We each admire the names of our respective fathers. My father's name was Michael and his was James. I believe it is because our fathers held such important and beloved positions in our individual lives. My hope is that you develop such a relationship with your own father. If you are a girl, we have decided on Rose. It is such a beautiful name, taken from such a beautiful flower. Rose was also the name of my younger sister, but she died shortly after her birth. Stefan and I decided that it would be an honor to her memory to gift you with her name. I suppose we will simply have to await your arrival before we discover whether you are to be a Michael, a James, or a Rose.

I can barely write for laughing. You just started moving with such ferocity that I thought for sure the time had come. But, then you quieted down and I return to writing. It cannot be too long now.

Oh, child! I have such high hopes for your future. You are sure to be admired by all in the kingdom, as they have been desiring an heir as much as your parents have. Plans are already being undertaken for your christening ceremony. It is sure to be a grand affair, with many coming to see you. Word came yesterday that the three good fairies are excited to see you and will be in attendance with special gifts for you. A part of me feels poorly that we did not include Maleficent in the invitations, but your father would not hear of it. She is a fairy like the others, but she is surrounded by an appearance of darkness and I fear that many of her actions are in no way good. It is probably for the best that she is not attending.

Have I told you of all the activities your father hopes to share with you as you grow? In addition to receiving the education required of one of your rank, he hopes to teach you archery, gardening, the governance of the kingdom, horseback riding, chess, swordplay and a myriad of other amusements. Your life will be dreadfully busy with these activities, but I hope you enjoy them all and the time that your father desires to spend with you. As monarch of a thriving kingdom, he will not always be around to enjoy your smiles and laughter, but he will do as best he can.

I fear that you have bided your time quite comfortably, but now you much desire to meet our acquaintance. I close this letter with hopes of your safe arrival and healthy countenance.

With much love,  
From your mother,  
Leah


	2. Chapter 2

My Darling Daughter,

Such high hopes I had for your future only a few short weeks ago and they have all been brought to naught by the actions of Maleficent. I knew in my heart that no good would come of her exclusion to your christening, but I hoped with the earnestness only a mother can have, that all would go well. It was not to be. And now there is an ache in my barren arms that long to hold you that equals the ache in my heart that longs to see you grow from infant to child to young maiden. Unfortunately, our pride has caused that not to be. But, by God's own grace, you _shall_ grow, though we shall not be there to see it. I write this letter to you now, in the hope that one day you shall understand why we had to part.

You came into the world right as the sun peeked above the horizon and covered the entire kingdom in glorious pinks, oranges, and golds. It was such a dawn that I had never beheld before in my life and I knew that the sun was welcoming you into the world. Stefan must have agreed, because he suddenly suggested the name Aurora for you. "Goddess of the Dawn." The name could not be more perfect for such a gift of the dawn as you were. And, you truly filled our lives with the purest sort of light. After your birth, everyone retired from the room, leaving you, myself and Stefan--our perfect little family. Your father and I were transfixed by your perfect figure for hours and we could not tear our eyes away. We simply stared at you and offered silent prayers in our heart that you were born healthy.

Your presentation to the kingdom was not to take place until the day of the christening, so our happy little existence stayed that way while I healed from your birth and you gathered strength with each passing day. Audrina was the blessing I knew she would be. She adored you from the moment she first beheld you. She was an absolute angel, caring for me while I recovered my strength and helping to plan the christening.

Hubert, like matchmaking monarchs everywhere, looked at you and declared you a fine match for his son. Quite the little beauty, too. Do not be too disheartened that those were his first words for you. Having known him for years, I found more amusement in his remarks, than astonishment at them.

Phillip had not been granted an audience with you yet, and Audrina believed it would be best to wait for the christening. She reasoned that he was much too young to care for such things and that he would not understand the important part you would play in his life. Having watched him engage in the activities suitable for young boys, I knew she was right. There was no reason to press the engagement at the moment. We all thought there would be ample opportunity in the future. How misguided our plans were to become...

Your christening came soon enough. It was the highlight event of the kingdom and everyone, from the royal visitors to the laborers in the field, was happily anticipating the event. Gifts poured in from all corners and we were hard put to find room for them. Everyone desired to play some part in your young life, whether it was by toys for you to play with, food for you to partake of, clothing for you to wear, or anything else; it all came to the castle. The resident bishop of our kingdom stood over you and christened you as a daughter of royal blood and a princess of the realm. It was a wonderful ceremony! Your presentation to the visiting royalty and nobility took place soon after the official ceremony ceased. Hubert, though he had seen you before, officially was presented to you along with his son, Phillip. Audrina had become ill during the night and was unable to attend. I shall never forget Phillip's reaction. Under his mother's instruction, he gifted you with a necklace, but he wrinkled his little nose at the sight of you. Infants must hold no importance to young boys, but us adults laughed indulgently at his expression. Would you believe, he sought to flee just minutes later! Hubert was distracted while conversing with Stefan and I, and he tried to run away down a side corridor. Unfortunately, he did not pay attention to where his nurse's eye lay and she caught him before he could take three steps in his intended direction. Hubert then decided that it was his bedtime, so he sent the nurse off with him to prepare. It was probably just as well. A most terrifying event occurred shortly thereafter.

It wasn't long after Phillip's departure that the three good fairies arrived. They arrived in a manner that was most befitting beings of magic and declared themselves quite prepared to bless you with one magical gift each. Flora blessed you with beauty, but I secretly did not think it necessary. In the eyes of your mother, you could not have been any more beautiful than you already were. Fauna blessed you with the gift of song, that all might be enchanted by your musical voice. Merryweather approached your cradle and had raised her arms to endow you with her gift, when a foul wind blew through the hall and extinguished all the light. We were left only seconds in darkness, before a green flame appeared in the center of the hall and rapidly grew in size. We began to fear for the hall, when the flame resolved itself into the form of a woman. Maleficent. Standing tall and proud, she gazed around the room at the assembled guests, before her eyes stared directly at Stefan, myself, and finally your cradle. After learning that she had intentionally been left off the guest list, she appeared to take the news with grace, even moving forward to give you a gift herself. My mind hoped against hope that she would not cause you to suffer, but my heart was screaming for me to take you far away from the hall. My poor daughter, please forgive my hesitation in the matter, but for reasons I cannot explain, I was unable to move towards you. I was transfixed to my spot, as was the entire assembled crowd. The only ones able to move were the three good fairies, who crowded around your cradle in a protective manner. I shall never forget Maleficent's words. They will haunt me for the rest of my life.

_"The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!"_

Such horrible words to record in a letter to you, but you must understand the severity of the situation and why we had to send you from our sight. I finally found the strength to move, and, grabbing you from the cradle, I held you to my chest, but I knew the damage had been done. How could I possibly protect you from magic? I had not the power, nor the knowledge to do so. In that brief span of time, I felt my heart break at the curse that was now looming over your head.

Stefan ordered the guards to seize her, but she disappeared in a blaze of green fire, exactly how she had appeared. Stefan was not satisfied with this and immediately ordered all the spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned. Hubert, recognizing how much time you would be spending in his kingdom in the future, hastened a messenger to his palace with orders to decree every spinning wheel in _his_ kingdom to be destroyed as well. It seemed that the situation had been remedied as best as could be expected, but there was still that heavy, black cloud hanging over your christening day.

There was no desire to continue with the festivities and everyone quietly departed. I retired with you to the royal apartments where I could watch over you and keep you safe. The long fingers of night crept over the land and with them, Nox pulled you away into the land of dreams...and nightmares.

It was in the wee hours of the morning, just before dawn, that the three good fairies sought an audience with Stefan and I. They presented to us a plan that would keep you safe and hidden from Maleficent. They argued that Maleficent was not someone whose magic was easily deflected and that, regardless of all the precautions that your father went to, Maleficent would find a way. Our only hope was to hide you. Against their best wishes, they realized that we would not surrender you, without knowing that you would be well taken care of. They outlined the plan to us and us alone, with the express condition that we would not go looking for you.

And so it was, with heavy hearts, that we stood at the window in our bedchamber and watched the darkness swallow you up.

Your heartbroken mother,  
Leah


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Aurora,

It has been five years since last I wrote to you. I have brought myself to my writing table many times in the past, but the grief I felt at your loss upset me too greatly for me to commit anything to paper. While the ache I feel at your loss has never completely left me, I have taken pleasure in knowing that you are alive and safe. If it had been otherwise, we certainly would have heard from one of the good fairies immediately.

Let me tell you that the temptation to seek you out has been very great over the years and it has only been by Stefan's devotion that I have not broken down completely and fled from the palace in search of you. The greatest gift I can give you, having done so once already, is the gift of life. As long as I remain, you live another day.

I have pulled out the two letters I wrote to you before...it seems like an eternity since I wrote them, back when I was a different person, with different hopes and dreams. Was I really so naive in the workings of the world? Reacquainting myself with the contents of the letters, I discovered one glimmer of hope that I had inadvertently failed to include in my last letter, which might have brightened its outlook considerably. Merryweather's gift to you had been interrupted with Maleficent's arrival and after Maleficent had escaped, she did her absolute best to soften the curse that had been placed upon you. While I do admire Merryweather for her perseverance and devotion to you, I'm not sure how beneficial her particular gift was. It saves you from death, yes, but it puts you into a deep sleep, should the dreadful event ever occur, only to be awakened by true love's kiss. Anything is preferable to death, but how would this save you if you are living your life in isolation, meeting no one? Not even a man? While I have every hope that this plot by the fairies succeeds, my thoughts often drift to the horrible possibility that it doesn't. Who will awaken you then?

But enough depressing talk of things that may never come to pass. When you return to us, you will not know us and because of that, I will continue these letters, in the hope that when they are presented to you, you may know your father and I better.

It has been a long and difficult five years, but we have made it this far and I have hope that we will continue to trek along this lonely road. Stefan still conducts the affairs of the kingdom and I manage my own private affairs in order to help the days pass by. In the privacy of our bedchamber, we often speak of you. Are you walking? Are you talking? Are you completely ignorant of your heritage? And most of all, are you happy? We sincerely hope that even though you are away from us, that you are still enjoying everything a young girl's childhood has to offer. As you grow into your looks, your father and I have passed many evenings wondering whom you look more like, him or myself. He is quite humble when he says that he hopes you look just like me.

I am quite distressed that you will never get to know Audrina. The illness that afflicted her on the day of your christening was of long duration but eventually she was able to recover. Unfortunately, it was not content to leave her body permanently and so it kept returning, weakening her with every affliction until she finally departed from the realm of the living. I was distraught at the loss of such a dear friend, but my concerns had quickly turned to the wellbeing of Hubert and Phillip. Both of them seemed to suffer dreadfully from the loss of their wife and mother, respectively. My heart certainly went out to them and I put aside the constant worry in my heart over your wellbeing, so that I might do whatever I could to ease the grief they felt in Audrina's passing.

I do not know whether it is unmotherly of me to say that in assisting Hubert and Phillip, I found a bit of satisfaction in turning my attention to concerns that I could have control over. That is not to say that I do not think of you still, for you are always in my mind and my heart...and my prayers. But, I will not see a conclusion to this long trial until your sixteenth year, so I have decided to distract myself by attending to the needs of our people. By keeping busy, the weeks, months, and years will pass faster and soon the day will come when I can hold you in my arms again.

I do so hate to draw this letter to its close prematurely, especially as I have not written in five years, but I am engaged to assist in distributing food to some of the poorer inhabitants of the city. There is such joy to be found in helping others, especially those less fortunate then oneself. The smiles and laughter that light their faces when they see that they are cared about warms my heart every time I see and hear them. I only hope that you will be able to discover this same joy one day.

With all the love in the world,  
Leah


	4. Chapter 4

My Precious Daughter,

Three more years have come and gone. I truly despise these long spaces between your letters, but our life here is so mundane and peaceful that hardly anything happens of note. Therefore, these years would be dotted with such short and unimportant letters containing information that would bore you to tears and I can't allow that, can I? To remedy this situation, I have taken to writing down notes throughout the years of noteworthy events and when I have collected enough, or the span of time since the last letter has become too great, I compile them into a letter for you. This, unfortunately, is one of the latter times and, while I only have three things to relate (all of them recent items), they could be construed as very important.

The first, your father and I finally found the strength to open your nursery room in the palace. We were both afraid of breaking down in tears should we enter the room too soon, but we felt the time had long since arrived. Tears did come to our eyes and we spoke fondly of those few brief weeks that we had you in our lives. Your father, whilst in the room, suddenly and decisively came to a conclusion. In order to commemorate your return to us upon your sixteenth birthday, your father has declared that your royal apartments shall be completely redone and decorated in a fashion befitting a sixteen-year-old princess. You should have seen the way his eyes lit up when he thought of all the preparations that would need to be arranged to make this a most fitting birthday present for you. I had to gently remind him that we still had eight years before it needed to be complete. This recollection of the time that was still in front of us dimmed the mood for a moment before we also realized that it was exactly the halfway mark in our separation. We had borne the last eight years with strong countenances and we would bear the next eight years with fortitude.

To mark your birthdays, Stefan and I have been leaving gifts every year on the floor in front of your closed nursery door. With our admittance into the room this year, we carried the gifts inside to place them in your cradle. When we started this tradition, we were unsure about whether to gift you with age-appropriate gifts as the years passed, or just gifts appropriate for a sixteen-year-old. We finally decided on the latter so that they would be of more use to you when you come home. Bearing that in mind, Stefan had commissioned the making of a small cedar box. When I first saw it, I exclaimed over the beauty of the jewelry box. Your father then stated that, while it could be put to use as a jewelry box in future, he had had it commissioned with the express purpose of storing these letters until your return. He went on to say that he had seen me writing them over the years and wanted something special to hold these equally special treasures. I have always loved your father, but in that moment, I felt that my heart would burst from the love I then felt for him. He is such a kind man and a good father. I even showed him the letters I had written prior and I carefully studied his expressions as he read thru them. He is a somewhat private man, so I was not surprised when he asked only one question after reading them. He asked me why I ended all of my letters with my name, instead of _Mother_. I didn't have an answer immediately, but after a few moments I finally concluded that we were essentially strangers to you. It might be terribly awkward for you to start calling us "Mother" and "Father" upon meeting us again, so it might take time. I am perfectly at ease with you calling me Leah, though I long for the day when I will be "Mother" to you.

The second item is one that elicits in me the feelings of both joy and fear. Maleficent's fortress is not very far removed from our own palace. It is a place of darkness and terror and I have never heard anyone returning alive from venturing forth into her realm. It happened in the middle of the night. When Stefan and I had retired for the evening, the weather was pleasant and the sky was clear. When the moon was at its highest, we awoke in horror at the sound of a piercing shriek echoing across the land. Having no idea what could have possibly caused it, all manner of evil happenings raced through our minds. It was not until the next day, when a most unexpected visitor arrived, did we learn the nature of that terrifying noise.

One of the good fairies, Fauna, called upon us this very morning. As we were well aware of the halfway point of the sixteen years, so were the good fairies. Fauna had elected to travel to our palace to apprise us of your life thus far. She had departed with the well wishes of all, most especially of her sisters, who knew full well where she was bound. You, on the other hand, are under the impression that she is out fetching supplies for the cottage. While we were very anxious to hear about you, we could not put from our mind the events of the night and immediately we seized upon this visit to inquire after Fauna the source of the noise that had frightened most of our kingdom. She put our worries to rest by informing us that after eight years, Maleficent still had no idea of your whereabouts and she was merely giving vent to her outrage. The heavy burden of such a fear was gratefully lifted from our shoulders and we invited her to dine in private with us so that we may hear all she had to say.

I will not bore you with her words as you, of all people, know what she related, having lived it yourself. Suffice it to say, I was joyful at your happy life, though a little melancholic at having no part in it. How I wish I were there to bathe your brow when you took ill for the first time. How I wish that I were there to watch you take your first steps and say your first words. Fauna spoke of your unparalleled beauty and voice. She finally put our queries to rest by saying that you had inherited the best of both of our traits. Your father wasted no time in pointing out that you must look exactly like me.

Fauna eventually came to the point that had brought her to our door, besides apprising us of your situation. All three of the sisters desired to present you to us in eight years, educated and refined. They had brought with them a collection of books with which to educate you, but they have exhausted them from your unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Fauna has come to collect more books and supplies to use in your education. I must admit that my heart swelled with pride when I heard that. To learn that you desire knowledge so much that you have read and memorized every written thing they have supplied in the cottage...it made me so happy.

I must go gather up some items to send back with Fauna. It gives me great pleasure to know that the items I take particular care in selecting will soon be used to educate you. I must also consult with your father to see if there is anything he specifically desires you to learn, as you will one day have this entire kingdom at your disposal. Fare you well!

Your adoring mother,  
Leah


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My sincerest apology that it has taken me so long to continue this story. I got sidetracked with a few other stories I got ideas for and by the time I got back to this one, I'd lost my muse. BUT, I got back on track with this today and I am determined that I will do my absolute best to complete this story before I lose my muse again. In fact, to ensure that doesn't happen, I'm sitting on it right now, so it can't escape. Enjoy this chapter and, hopefully, I will have more to upload in the next few days. Wish me luck!**

**::~*~::**

My Beloved Daughter,

Four more years have passed and I find myself occupied with thoughts of your emminent arrival. We still have four years yet, but I awake every morning and retire every night knowing that each passing day brings you closer to the reunion of our family.

Dearest daughter, I can no longer conceal the most glorious thing that happened to me earlier this afternoon. Well, actually it happened to both your father and I, but it was still so surprising and so wonderful that I cannot go another moment without mentioning it. It's revelation shall remain concealed within these pages until your perusal, as it is a most precious secret that I relate.

It was a beautiful spring day today, so your father and I took advantage of its perfection to go for a ride through the forest. We had not been riding in sometime, as your father has been busy with business of the kingdom, so it was an activity that we both looked forward to with much delight.

Our horses carried us far and away from the castle and pretty soon it was just the two of us with our entourage some distance behind. The forest enclosed about us as we steadily climbed an incline. It was a path we had traveled many times before, so we were no strangers to the immediate area. The incline gradually became steeper before we broke forth from the trees to find ourselves prancing atop our horses at the edge of a cliff.

The view was so breathtaking, as it is every time we gaze upon it from our lofty perch. The sun was high above us and its light reflected off every leafy bough, giving the canopy of the forest below us a mystical appearance. Way off in the distance, the castle shown in its reflected brilliance, dazzling our eyes even at that great distance. Alighting from off of our horses, we sat there in peaceful silence watching the day unfold in front of us. We could hear the snorts of the other horses down the hill from us, as they stood impatiently. Our consorts knew better than to follow us to the top, so they waited below for us to return.

As we stood there, each enjoying the other's presence, the most beautiful voice I had ever heard reached our ears, enchanting us with a lovely song. The beauty of the song and voice behind it wove its magical spell over us and we stood there in absolute silence, straining our ears to hear each and every note. Your father, so desirous of locating the source of the singing, procured a spyglass from his satchel. He has a secret passion for birdwatching, so he had the spyglass commissioned so that he would be able to watch them in their lofty perches.

He put the glass to his eye and surveyed the landscape in front of him, searching out the owner of the voice. Somehow, I knew in my heart who the owner of the voice was the moment Stefan gasped in surprise. Without uttering a word, he passed the glass to me. I had only looked through the glass once before, when Stefan first received it, so it took some adjustment for me to clearly see through it. He guided my hand to where I would see who my heart told me I would see.

Dearest Aurora! For twelve years I longed to see this sight, and I believed that I would have to wait four more years before my eyes could be dazzled with the appearance, but it was not to be. Dearest daughter, we saw _you_. There was no way it could have been any other. You are the exact image of myself. My heart caught in my throat and I felt sure that I would break down in tears at the absolute joy that filled my chest right then. I know now that nothing in my life would make me as happy as I was at that moment. Except your permanent return, of course.

I could not stop watching you. Your father, the dear man that he is, refused to take the spyglass back when I offered it to him. He said that he knew of the special bonds that existed between mothers and their daughters and he was quite content to watch me, watching you. You were walking barefoot through the forest, a small basket swinging on your arm. Even from the great distance that spanned between us, I could see that your basket held berries. You looked so happy and innocent of the horror that drove you away from your true home.

I often wondered what the good fairies told you about your real life, if they told you anything at all. Do you know about your brokenhearted parents who are yearning for the day when they can welcome you home with open arms? Do you know of your people who, after these long years, are doubtful that you are even among the living? I could not blame them. Nothing of you has been brought to their ears in twelve years. If it was not for my own faith in the good fairies, I might have started doubting as well.

Just before you disappeared from view, I thrust the glass back in your father's hands and urged him to take one last look at you. He did and words cannot describe the joyous look that overspread his face. We only saw you, briefly, but we are so proud of you! You are blossoming into such a beautiful young woman with such a talented voice. I can only imagine the other talents you possess that I was not a witness to. Only four more years until I can fully see for myself just how wonderful a person you are.

That riding excursion has taken its toll on my strength and I feel my eyes starting to fight the call of sleep. I must retire now, but know that I go with sweet dreams assured for my rest for many weeks to come.

Your happily content mother,  
Leah


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Due to the fact that I feel so bad that it took me four months to continue this story, here is one more chapter for tonight. This is a bonus chapter that I got the inspiration to write today after I finished chapter 5. I hope it does not disappoint. With that being said, let me also say that I have plans for one more bonus chapter, possibly two. I also have plans to actually finish this story this weekend, so be prepared for **counts quickly in head** about five more chapters to the conclusion of these letters. Enjoy! **

**::~*~::**

My Dearest Child,

For years, your mother has been writing you letters, in order to acquaint you with the royal life you were born in to. She has done wonderfully in keeping you apprised with the passing of the years for us, and you will know everything that has happened to us over the last sixteen years when you come home.

I have realized that I have not done my part in relating my wishes and thoughts to you, and now, with only two years left, I have decided to commit to paper all the things I want you to know as my daughter and my heir.

First and foremost, know that I love you dearly. I have ever since the physician took me aside fourteen years ago and gave me the news that I never thought I would ever hear. I was going to be a father. As the ruler of a kingdom, it is always excellent news when you hear that your subjects are not rising up in revolt, or that the neighboring kingdoms are not declaring war, but I think the news I received that day far surpassed anything I had ever heard before. How could anything compare to the news that I feared would never come?

Your mother looked so radiant when I beheld after her examination by the physician. I've always considered her to be the most beautiful woman I have ever beheld, but her looks improved ever more, something I never thought was possible. She did not stop smiling or laughing the entire time she carried you.

I remember the night you were born. I have no idea what brought us to the garden in the dead of night, but Hubert and I found ourselves walking along the paths therein. We had been told that the time was almost upon us and I could not sleep for all the anticipation, even though no one knew if it would be that night, the night following, or even one week hence, but somehow I knew. I knew that our family of two would be a family of three before the sun had fully appeared on the horizon the following morning. I was not to be disappointed.

From the moment I looked into your tiny face, I knew that you would resemble your mother in exquisite beauty. You already had her eyes and the same curve to the mouth. I could not wait to watch you grow so that I could watch your mother's features echoed in your own countenance. How soon that dream would be ripped from my tight grasp.

Even now, fourteen years later, I cannot think back on that dark night without a sense of absolute failure weighing heavily upon my shoulders. I am your father and I should have protected you from that evil! Even now the tears are forming in my eyes and I am trying to force them back. I had waited so long to become a father and in the first test of that bond, I failed utterly. In the depths of my despair, I had even convinced myself that I was not fit to be your father, or anybody's father.

Do not be alarmed, daughter, by my words above. I have long since seen the error of my thoughts, much of that coming from the loving guidance of your mother who convinced me that I was a wonderful father but that there are some things in the world that cannot be protected against. She said that I had done the best I could, and no one could have asked for more. How dearly do I love your mother, for she is my rock of strength and I do not think I would be half the man I am if she was not by my side. Find someone who can value you as much.

You might think that last piece of advice odd, considering you have no doubt been made aware of your betrothal to Prince Phillip. Hubert and I have still been speaking of the betrothal for all these years, but when I am alone, I see the foolishness of the decision. Marrying you off to a man you have never met before seems harsh indeed, and I have been considering releasing you from this bond. I will wait until you are here again and than we may discuss it after you have been introduced to Phillip. Perhaps fate will be kind and you will find your life's partner in the prince.

Your mother mentioned, in one of her letters, all of the things that I hoped to share with you as you grew up. I wanted to teach you archery and swordplay. My advisers informed me that it would not be wise for me to teach you, being a princess, those things, but I would have paid them no heed. As the future ruler of this kingdom, I would encourage you to learn how to defend yourself, should the need ever arise. While we have been at peace with our neighbors for many years, mostly due, in part, to the strong alliance between Hubert and myself, peace never lasts. You must be prepared for war, though, God-willing, I pray you never have to experience that.

If you do not already know how to ride a horse, I hope you would be open to the experience of learning. Your mother and I would dearly love for you to accompany us on our rides through the forest. Growing up as you did, I am sure you would not shy at the opportunity to pass beneath the leafy canopy of the forest that was your playground for much of your life. You could even show us the places you would play at when you were a child. As much as we want to show you our world and the world you belong to, I hope you will show us the world you grew up in. It would make your mother and I so happy to see the places of your youth.

In due time, I will instruct you on the duties that come with ruling a kingdom, but I think I shall just enjoy the completeness of my family for a time, before setting about educating you in that business. I am sure it will not be immediately to your liking, but I suspect that you will develop a knack for it. Your schooling at the hands of the fairies should be preparing you amply for this responsibility.

My apologies, daughter, but the business of the realm is beckoning to me. I have asked for solitude for a few more minutes, but I think I need to use that to compose myself and dry these tears from my eyes. You may notice that not all tears were effectively held at bay, by the spots that have littered the pages, but it only serves as further testimony to the love I bare for you. Wherever you are, I hope that you are well and happy, but above all, I pray that you are safe. May God watch over you and see you safely home to us.

Your eternally devoted father,  
Stefan


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Aurora,

Has it really been almost sixteen years? Are you truly coming home in just six months more? I truly believed that the first few years were unbearable, but I know now that it was not true. These last six months, such a short span of time, will be the longest of them all. I have come so far, but being so close, I fear that my strength will fail me when I need it the most.

I must find something to distract myself with, or I shall be driven to madness with all of this waiting. I have taken to riding through the forest more and more in recent weeks, sometimes with Stefan, but more often without. I am trying to convince myself that it is simply for the exercise and the fresh air, but I think, deep within me, I am actually hoping to catch a glimpse of you again. I have had no luck since that rare gift almost four years ago. I think Stefan suspects what I am doing, since he has commented more than once about my more frequent rides since that day, but he has not pressed me to cease, and so I continue.

It is quite unfortunate that I shall have to put a stop to my rides, at least for a short while. I have been restricted to my bed since morning yesterday. It would appear that I have developed an illness, but this bed rest has improved my health immensely. I should be allowed to leave my chambers tomorrow, but, for now, I am content to sit here and write to you. I can feel the fatigue slowly tugging at my eyelids, but there is so much left to tell you. I shall hold on as best I can.

Your apartments have been finished. I believe Stefan purposefully drew out the process far longer than it needed to be, but I also suspect that he wanted everything perfect for your homecoming. He has even encouraged me to start planning a celebration for your return, an event I am happy to oblige with. I only need to heal from this illness before I start organizing it. It's during moments like these that I wish Audrina were still with us. She was a special friend and I know that she would be encouraging me in a variety of activities that would keep me busy until long after you had returned to us. She would also be an invaluable resource to me as I plan this homecoming celebration. She always loved planning large gatherings like this.

Writing of Audrina brought to mind the recent visit that Hubert and Phillip made to our kingdom. I believe that as the time is now drawing closer, Hubert is anxious to finalize the plans of the betrothal contract and the wedding plans. I must confess that Stefan recently confided in me his thoughts regarding this union. He doesn't want to push you into something that may make you uncomfortable, but he doesn't know how to tell Hubert to slow the preparations down. I have faith that he'll find a way, though. That is why he is a great king.

While Hubert and Stefan were thus engaged, Phillip was kind enough to meet with me many times during his visit with us. He had no obligation to amuse me and was certainly free to come and go as he desired, but he insisted that he wanted to keep company with me while Stefan was occupied. He really is a kind and charming young man. I do hope that you two fall in love. He has many virtues that I so desire for my daughter. He will take care of you and make sure that you are perfectly happy for the rest of your days.

I also hope that you two fall in love, for his sake as well. He told me that Hubert refuses to let him court any other young woman that he chooses. He intends for Phillip to marry you, regardless of whether any actual love is present. I was even so bold as to ask if there were any potential brides that he has met. He looked quite handsome as a blush crept over his features. He stated that there were none, but he also confessed that the question had caught him by surprise, having come from his betrothed's mother. I did my best to put him at ease, but I'm not so entirely convinced that I succeeded. He went on to say that while there was no one out there, he just wanted the opportunity, should it chance by. We had a good conversation that evening and I hope to repeat it in the future. The more I get to know about him, the more I hope he will become my son by marriage. I leave that up to you, daughter.

Twice Phillip has even gone riding with me. My ever present thought during these rides is the possibility that we may encounter you while we are out. I've wondered how I would handle the situation, should it have arisen. Truthfully, I cannot say how I would have accomplished that, but the idea has amused me. Especially since our second ride brought us dangerously close to the area I had seen you walking through those years ago.

Hubert and Phillip departed last week with promises to return in six months' time, but I am certain we shall see them many more times before that date. As they were mounting their horses and Hubert kept extolling your virtues to Phillip, I could see the little boy I remember from long ago. It is no secret that Phillip loves his father, but you can also see the young man yearning for just a small taste of freedom. I think part of him envies you for the freedom you are exposed to, but I can't believe that you are truly free. I don't even think that Phillip really knows the whole story behind your disappearance. Perhaps I will tell him what he needs to know next time that we meet.

I have been suppressing yawns for several minutes now, so I believe it is time for me to bring this letter to a close. I will write again soon.

With infinite love,  
Leah


	8. Chapter 8

My Gift from the Heavens,

Words cannot express how long I have waited for this day to come. Sixteen long years. In just a few short hours, you'll be home, surrounded by friends and family who love you and are just as anxious as Stefan and I to see you safely here.

I've been carefully preparing a magnificent commemoration for your return. It will double as a birthday and a homecoming celebration, so I hope you are pleased with it. When Fauna visited with us several years ago, she told us enough of your preferences for me to include many things I anticipate you will enjoy. The kitchen has been in an uproar all day, cooking all sorts of delicious food items for the banquet we will hold in your honor this night. More than once, the smells that kept wafting up from the kitchen have enticed me to its doors. Our head cook has offered me many samples and I am afraid that when the banquet finally begins, I will have no desire to eat anything.

With absolutely nothing to occupy my time, I have taken to pacing restlessly all over the castle. I have walked the garden paths at least ten times, just this morning alone, seeking to keep busy, but my thoughts are all of you and your journey home.

Hubert and Phillip arrived yesterday morning and I have since learned that there was a disagreement between them. Hubert arrived quite red in the face and with a scowl on his lips and Phillip disappeared from the courtyard the second his horse came to a stop. The nature with which they arrived alarmed me and Stefan promised to find out what the matter was, but it was not from Stefan's lips that I was to be acquainted with the argument.

Phillip joined me on one of my walks late yesterday afternoon. Before I could even dispense of the formalities of greeting, he immediately related the whole confrontation. He also confessed that my close relationship with his mother had always endeared me to him and that he had often looked to me for motherly guidance in the years after Audrina's passing. This news came as a surprise to me as he had never let on through the years, but after careful reflection, I could see the subtle influence I had played in his life. I could see that the argument with his father was weighing heavily upon his mind and I urged him to confide in me that we may come to a solution.

The truth of the matter finally came to light and I quickly went to work putting his mind at ease. It would seem that after sixteen years of the constant reminder that he was betrothed, he lost his senses in a moment of temper and lashed out against his father. He admitted that he wasn't so upset over the nature of the argument, but it was more over the regret he felt afterward that he had allowed his frustration to overcome his sensibility towards Hubert. After thinking the matter over, I concluded that a simple apology by both parties would set everyone's mind at ease. Phillip then departed to seek out Hubert and I continued on to make sure that everything was coming along just fine for your return.

I have not found out the exact outcome of the reconciliation between Phillip and Hubert but I suspect it was very positive. They were conversing quite animatedly at the small supper we had last night. It was heartwarming to see that the heated words spoken in anger had dissipated between them.

Phillip departed rather early this morning to go for a brisk ride. I am certain he is simply nervous about the imminent introduction to you. I have faith that he will be so gentlemanly about it. A small part of me would have been delighted to go for a ride myself, but there was so much to do to prepare for the festivities this evening. Stefan has been secluded with his advisers, overseeing various tasks in the governing of the kingdom. He hopes to complete his work for the day early enough that he might partake of the revelry later on. Hubert—quite honestly, I have not see Hubert at all today. I wonder what he is up to?

I have passed the time today exceptionally well. Your rooms are all in order, the banquet is coming along nicely, the guests have started to arrive, and I have escaped the requirements as hostess for such a short while as to pen you this last letter before your arrival. In only a few short hours, you will no longer exist as an illusion of my mind, but will stand before us all as a living being.

I must conclude this letter to you as the loud voices of your father and Hubert have penetrated the walls of my chamber. It sounds as though they are arguing, but I don't think I have ever heard them argue before. I cannot, for the life of me, imagine what could be causing this disturbance. I must attend to the issue before they bring down the castle with their fighting. It seems so sad that this is my last letter to you, but it brings joy to my heart, and a few tears to my eyes, that a mother's love will no longer have to be reflected in the pages of a few letters, but can be given unconditionally every day from now until the end of time. Dearest Aurora, how I love you!

Waiting with much anticipation,  
And neverending love,  
Your mother, Leah

**::~*~::**

**A/N: A word to my audience - Contrary to how Leah concluded this letter, there are still three additional letters to come, so do not write the story off as finished just yet. I will end this series of letters appropriately so that you are assured of the end. As always, reviews are appreciated! I hope to conclude this story this weekend (I know I said that last weekend, but I am most definitely assured of it being concluded this weekend). Even as I write this, I am almost done with chapter/letter 10 and only have chapter/letter 11 left to write.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is. The first of the last three chapters (all of which will be uploaded now). This is also the second of the bonus chapters. Enjoy!**

**::~*~::**

My Dear Mother & Father,

From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you for all that you have done for me over the years. Those letters were the best gift that I have ever received. They told me just how much you both loved and missed me through the long years of our separation. I shall treasure them always.

Growing up in the seclusion that I did, I had a happy childhood, but I always suspected that there was something missing from my life. The good fairies, I understand now, had to be careful in what they told me about my real heritage. Now that everything has been revealed to me, more things about my life away from you have become more clear to me. I understand why you did what you did and that it was only ever out of love for me and your desire to grant me a life that would otherwise have been stolen from me by Maleficent.

Your letters did exactly what they were supposed to. I feel as though I have known you both my entire life, even though we were only reunited three days ago. The reunion was not at all uncomfortable for me, for when I descended the stairs on Phillip's arm, and I saw you both standing near your thrones, and my heart leapt within me because I knew that you were my parents and I accepted that with the faith of a long lost daughter.

Dear parents, your concerns over my betrothal were well-founded, but in the end were not at all needed. I awoke from my enchanted slumber with such joy to discover my love from the forest standing over me. I was even further delighted to discover that he was also my betrothed, the prince that you have long been arranging my marriage to. Fate was truly kind to me that she made them one and the same. Now, you need not fear for my happiness, for I know I shall be happy beyond my fondest dreams.

I admit that I was a little intimidated by my first night here in the castle. When I retired to my rooms, I was worried that I would not be able to sleep in this new place, but all of the gifts that you had displayed in the room made it feel like home already. I remember something Fauna once said to me about home being wherever the heart is. The truth of that phrase never really made sense to me until that first night here. While I do miss the cottage in the forest, the gifts of love I found awaiting me here more then calmed my troubled mind.

Something you had mentioned in one of your letters, mother, was your desire for me to accompany you both to show you the woodcutter's cottage in the middle of the forest where I grew up. I should like that very much. I would need to learn how to ride a horse, but Phillip has already promised to instruct me in that. My first lesson, as you already know, was yesterday morning. I think it went rather well, and even if it hadn't, I am determined to learn to ride.

Oh, mother! I am so happy to be home with you both! I know that I must treasure these moments with you as my wedding day is approaching quite quickly. Soon, I shall have to leave again and I anticipate that day with much sorrow. I know that I shall be infinitely happy with Phillip, but to leave you both again so soon after our joyous reunion brings tears to my eyes.

The night is hastening on and my candle grows shorter. I must conclude this letter for tonight and conspire to leave it somewhere that it can bring a smile to both of your faces in the morning hours. Adieu, dear parents.

With all the love a daughter can give,  
Aurora  
(the Rose of your hearts)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The third, and last, of the bonus chapters.**

**::~*~::**

My Beloved Wife,

I hope you forgive me the liberty of the above greeting, as we are not yet husband and wife, but I want for nothing more than to hear those blessed words from the lips of the bishop when he unites us in that most holy ceremony in four days' time. I did not know you for even a minute before I knew in my heart that you were the companion chosen by God above to remain side-by-side with me until our days' end. There is not one day that goes by where I do not send the silent prayers of my heart to Him for bringing us together.

I have tried to pull myself away from your side so that you may enjoy the blessed time you have with your parents, but there must be some magical bond between us, for I cannot part with you for any reason for any length of time. Even now, you are across the room, helping your mother to embroider your wedding veil. Your father is in another corner of the room, finalizing the marriage contract with my father, and I am sitting here, under the guise of attending to some business relating to our future home, writing a letter to you. You spoke to me of your parents' gift to you, the letters written throughout the years and kept in a treasure chest of which they will always remain, except when they are brought out and read again and again. I have desired, since that conversation, to write you a letter that you can keep treasured for all time with the others. Your father will soon have to commission the building of another, larger box to keep your letters in, for I plan to write these letters of love to you until the day I breath my last, and I will encourage your parents to do the same and even my father and the good fairies. You will be reminded every day of your life of how much you matter to the people who love you.

Since our engagement has been formally announced, I have been thinking about an appropriate wedding gift to bestow upon you. After much contemplation, I have finally come up with a gift I am sure will be joyously received by you. As I intend for you to read this letter before our wedding, I shall write it here and watch the happiness envelop your face when you read it.

My gift to you, if it is your desire, is to reside here at your family's castle, until everything is ready for us at the home that my father is having built for us on the border between our two kingdoms. I am sure that I can find some alterations to be made in order to give you more time with your parents. There is no reason why our wedding tour should end there instead of here. You have been separated from your parents your entire life and it was only by their heartbreaking sacrifice that you are here now, readying for our imminent marriage. I cannot bear to take you away so soon after the reunion that they waited faithfully for, for sixteen long years. I cannot do that to three of the people I hold most dear to my heart.

My beloved, I must confess a secret to you, something that I have held in my heart since the day we met. When I rode to the cottage in the middle of the forest, I rode there with the intention of requesting your hand in marriage. I was fully prepared to ride off with you should the consent not be given by your guardians, for I felt that strongly that we were meant to be together. I was cast down into the deepest despair when I blindly walked into the trap set by the dark fairy, Maleficent. I felt incredible rage envelop my entire being when I thought that she had conspired to hurt you, but, at first, I had no idea how long she had plotted. Only when the truth came to light, did everything make sense. In that moment, two of the most conflicting emotions washed over me, each drowning me in a sea of swirling thoughts. The first thought that came unbidden to my mind was the most unexpected of all. My father would not be angry with me. Now that we are sitting safely within the confines of this castle, you may laugh to your heart's content over that most unusual thought, but I can assure you that laughter was the farthest thing from my mind at that moment (even though I am suppressing a laugh thinking about it now). My father had labored so long over the years to remind me of my duty to you and I went against his wishes and fell in love with a peasant girl in the forest, only to discover that they were same girl.

The next thought that seized my mind was that the plot of the good fairies had failed. After everything they had done, after all the secrecy, it was all for naught. Maleficent had won. I had no chance at escaping her plans for myself. I had never trained against magic and I had no idea were to start in thwarting her. I was led away, chained in the deepest, darkest dungeon cell within her forbidden fortress. The taunting of her obvious victory over you, myself, your parents, and the good fairies tortured me far worse than any sword or firebrand could. More than once, I tried to attack her, to silence those painful words, only to come up short with the chains pulling taut and keeping me a mere hand-span away. Her laughter chilled me to the bone and I prayed for her departure before I was driven to madness.

Even in the depth of that despair, I felt that I should not lose hope. I could not abandon you to the nightmarish world she had plunged you into. I had to find a way to break free and rescue you…

I would relate to you the rest of the story, but you already know what happened next. With the help of your guardians, I triumphed over her and I restored you to life by bestowing upon you the kiss of true love, as was destined by Merryweather's long ago gift to you. The look that graced your face upon awakening is a look I hope to see reflected for the rest of our days together. The love that shone forth was of such purity and all encompassing that I hope to always be the recipient of such a look.

The call for supper has just come, so I must close this letter now. I admit to the giddiness of a small boy when I anticipate the joy that you will experience when you read this letter. I can barely keep my façade in check for the great desire to rush across the room and thrust this letter into your delicate hands. I hope you find equal joy in this letter as you did with your mother's.

Eternally yours,  
Phillip


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is it! The final chapter/letter. Even though it took me far longer than anticipated, I am sad to see this "story" come to an end. I had such fun writing it! I definitely want to do another Sleeping Beauty fanfic, but I haven't decided if I want to go for something completely new, or if I want to do a sequel series of letters, but ones that encompass more characters writing to each other (kind of like my bonus letters here). I'll figure something out. As always, let me know what you think!**

**::~*~::**

Aurora,

What a radiant bride you were today! Stefan and I were worried that this day would be long in coming, as we were not sure of how you would receive Prince Phillip as your betrothed. We were very pleased to see that everything has come about to an agreeable conclusion. We need only look at you two for mere seconds to see that you are truly in love with one another and, from the story that I was regaled with, you came to that happy situation with no knowledge of who the other truly was. Fate really does work in such wonderful ways.

I am still quite surprised that we managed to arrange the wedding in such a short amount of time. I admit that I was doubtful to its being achieved, but the staff we employ here rose to the occasion and accomplished the tasks with the serenity that they have always demonstrated throughout the years. I feel very blessed knowing that I can always rely on each and every one of them should the need arise. Stefan and I have had such a terrible time trying to decide which of these dear servants we will send to help you set up your future home, but I am confident that regardless of whom we choose, they will fulfill their stations with the best possible attitude.

Aurora, your father and I are so proud of the amazing young woman you have become. We always knew that you would grow in the grace and beauty with which the fairies blessed you (though I like to think that they merely enhanced what was already there naturally), but also knowledge and wisdom, which you will soon learn are quite similar, but quite different. You are also gifted with such compassion that you do not restrict to only the highborn of our kingdom. Your kindness is recognized and felt by all whom you come in contact with. I was witness to this when you accompanied me on my visits to the people. It mattered not to you, with what they were afflicted—you cared for each and every person with equal fervor. Do not ever change for anything! The qualities you possess will make you a great queen, beloved by all your subjects.

I have always enumerated Phillip's virtues, to you and also to your father, but he far surpassed himself with his wedding gift to you. While it was directed towards you, I felt it was a gift to us all. I shall not be denied your companionship for some time yet. My heart truly seemed to burst with the overwhelming love I felt for him. While I understand that you will need to set up your own household in the very near future, I am so indescribably happy to keep you close by for a little time longer. These wedding plans have kept the whole castle in such a frantic state, that I feel, while I have spent much time in company with you, that we have not had much opportunity for those intimate mother and daughter moments. I should like very much to steal you away for an afternoon when you return, so that we may converse about things that woman converse about. I shall not press too much for your attention when you return as you are now a married woman and must devote yourself to your husband, but I am sure that he will not seek to stand between us.

I feel inspired to conclude this letter with words of motherly advice for you to treasure when it is your time to fulfill that glorious role in life. I confess that I am uncertain where this inspiration comes from as I was denied my chance to raise a child, but, perhaps I may impart some tiny bit of wisdom.

The letters. There is no reason why letters must only be written from parent to child when one or the other is absent. Seek to write to your children often. It is a pastime I recommend with all of my heart. I thought that the last letter I had written would be the last, but I have since recognized the value in these memories that are committed to paper, to be treasured for many years to come. I will endeavor to continue writing to you and I hope that when your family enlarges, that you carry on the tradition with them. Remind them constantly of how dear they are to you. Help them to become the best that can be.

Dearest daughter, this wedding has been such a grand affair, filled with many joyous memories that I will keep close to my heart forever. The day has ended with such absolute bliss that I am almost sad that it has to come to an end, but since you have left for the wedding tour, the fatigue that I have kept at bay for the day has finally crept over me. Now that I have seen you safely on your way with your new husband, my new son, I can now sleep with the ease of a mother who knows that her daughter is well cared for.

May your footsteps tread the path of marriage with the grace that has carried you through life thus far. May the heavens watch over you and your husband on your journey and bring you safely home again.

Your faithful mother,  
Leah


End file.
